101 Colony
History The 101 Colony (百一戸植民地 ?'') began in 2011 as a forum for several ant based wrestlers known as the Anturai to wrestle their heroes the Colony as well as roguish Anti-Colony individuals. Soon many more ants swarmed over the Anthill and the 101 Colony, a group of wrestling ants, was a full blown promotion. They elected as a public face, their Queen-Antoinette. Behind the scenes 2 workers stepped forward as the booking and creative force behind the 101 Colony, Replic Ant and Ice Ant. They led the 101 Colony creatively for the first 4 seasons along with help from Nefarious, Gold Ant, MachoZillAnt, Antihero, British Ant and the CanadiAnt. And while the public face of the company changed from Queen Antoinette to John Stamos to Antonymous, who turned out to be Replic Ant, they led the way backstage. Then in the middle of season 4 Replic Ant closed up shop suddenly, citing differences with the 101 Colony and it's affiliates. At this time the 101 Colony was divided into 2 separate promotions: the 101 Pro led by MiscreAnt, Antihero and Seth Drakin with the public face of Billionaire Ant; and the 101 Envoy with head bookers Cyrik Brainy, Gold Ant and Nefarious with public face Kimmy Gibbler. Eventually both companies recombine, and Replic Ant even mended bridges with them and the 101 Colony came back together with a new booking team of Cyrik Brainy, Rob Draven, MiscreAnt, Antihero and Ice Ant with Billionaire Ant as the public face of the company and the financier. The Seasons The 101 Colony has chosen to go off the CHIKARA Pro model, and do a season approach. Initially, the sesons lasted roughly 6 months, but after the hiatus they have been expanded to calendar years. Each season has a diverse storyline: #Season 1 #Season 2 #Season 3 #Season 4 #Season 5 # Season 6 # Season 7 * Non-Canonical Shows These storylines do link to the others, but also are contained in themselves. Sister Promotions Under the Anthill, LLC. The Anthill, LLC. was formed by Replic Ant when he started bankrolling the 101 Colony and the Underground Nation. He officially merged the 2 promotions and put them all under the Anthill, LLC. corporate title for tax purposes. Nefarious Nation & Underground 101 Early on when the 101 Colony first started out a couple of small rival promotions rose up with it. The first one was the Nefarious Nation, but when the Nation started booking the same talent as the 101 Colony they began running fewer shows that focused more on occult and ultraviolent wrestling. The Underground 101 came on the scene as an alternative to the 101 Colony, and they used a core group of 101 Colony wrestlers to attempt this. Eventually the 2 promotions combine into the Underground Nation. The UN then ran for nearly a full season competing with the 101 Colony openly before being bought out and merged with the 101 Colony. 101 Envoy & 101 Pro When the 101 Colony shut it's doors for a time the 101 Envoy was the first to come onto the scene. About half of the 101 Colony roster joined them and they began their short run. Consequently, the 101 Pro was the other half of the wrestlers who felt jilted by not being invited to the 101 Envoy. The 101 Pro started up and set up a no mingling policy which was in force until the 2 promotions merged back into the 101 Colony. Beyond 101 During the days of the 101 Pro, an eccentric and wealthy entrepreneur named Baron Von Ant began funding shows to be run out of Cyrik Brainy's Nefarious Wrestling School. These shows soon branched out to International Tours and Billionaire and the Baron struck up a deal that would allow him to run all of the 101 Colony's tour shows once the 101 Colony was reformed. However, shortly after the reformation, Baron Von Ant severed ties with Billionaire Ant. No official reasons were ever issued as to why. Anthill, LLC. and Charity Work The affiliates of the Anthill, LLC. give and promote giving frequently for a variety of charities. There are several non-canon shows during each season in which the proceeds go to various charities. The most notable being the annual Toys For Tots show in December. ''See 101 Colony Charity Shows Anthill, LLC. Tournaments *Lords of the Underground *3T *King of the Anthill *King of Trios *Other Tournaments Title History See 101 Colony Title Histories and 101 Colony Non-Canonical Titles. 101 Colony Match Types See 101 Colony Match Types. Roster See 101 Colony Roster Alumni See 101 Colony Alumni Other Promotions The Anthill, LLC. has an open door policy which has allowed for several other federations to work with the 101 Colony in the past. Many of these promotions still use the 101 Colony's "Ant Mark Video" to distribute some of their media to English speaking peoples world wide. Plus many 101 Colony stars began in other companies as well, and found themselves working in the 101 afterward. These companies include: *101 Envoy (defunct) * 101 Pro (defunct) * 101 Underground/Underground Nation (defunct) * 2WZ (Wrestling War Zone) (defunct) * Battle Roses Pro (defunct) * Beyond 101 (defunct) * Beyond International (defunct) * Bombshell Championship Wrestling (defunct) * Bushidō Championship Wrestling (defunct) * Freakin Awesome Wrestling Alliance * Good Ol' Championship Wrestling * Ice Grenade Pro * Kick Ass Wrestling * Nefarious Nation (defunct) * Neo-Gothic Industrial Wrestling * Pro Wrestling Babylon (defunct) * Southern Wrestling Revival (defunct) * West Coast Pro Wrestling (defunct) * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance The 101 Colony In Other Media Comic Books *A 3 issue mini-series was released by M Press entitled 'MachoZillAnt.' The first issue detailed the kidnapping of Bull Ant's family. The second issue detailed Toxic Ant and Tina torturing Replic Ant after MachoZillAnt had his ultimate victory. The third and final issue illustrated how MachoZillAnt envisioned the final confrontation between himself and Replic Ant. *'Doctor Cube Decides To Make A Monster' was a 9 page web-comic released in 3 parts by Paper Cube Digital Media that depicts the unlikely origins of Emo Ant. Books * Exiguis is a novel based on the origins of the 7 Anturai, the 101 Colony and the fall of Antburbia. (in progress) * Exiguis: Ghosts of Antburbia is a novel in which Replic Ant reveals secrets behind Antburbia and the nature of the 101 Colony reality. (concluded) * Circles is a novel based on MachoZillAnt's journey of self-discovery. (concluded) Album Releases *The Rudo Album *Meet the 101 Colony *Wild Card Album *Tecnico Album *The Sound of Trios Other Shows * Cracking Nuts with Squirrel Ant (1 Season, concluded) * The Ink Well with Cthulhu Ant (1 Season, concluded) * Hangin' With Mr Draven (1 Season, concluded) * PagAnger Management (1 Season, concluded) * aNtXT (1 Season, concluded) Best Ofs and Shoot Interviews See 101 Colony Best Ofs & Shoot Interviews Video Games *The 101 Colony Presents "Boots To Thoraxes" for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 Miscellaneous *The Joshi of the 101 Colony 24 Month Calender 2012-2013 * The Joshi of the 101 Colony 24 Month Calender 2014-2015 * The Joshi of the 101 Colony 24 Month Calender 2016-2017 External Links *Official 101 Colony Twitter *101 Colony *I Can Haz 101 Colony (Official Tumblr Page)